Apple and Briar
by SadeSkele
Summary: Once Upon Elementary is where all stories begin. It may have been the beginning of Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter's, but it also also the start of Apple White and Briar Beauty's story. (I won't be continuing this one either so please don't ask)


_I decided to make an alternate fic to Raven and Madi. This is it. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_I wouldn't send you away if I had the choice, but you need an education before you find your destiny as being the future queen of the land my little princess._

Apple White missed her parents terribly. She didn't leave the castle grounds when living with them so they and the animals were her only friends. They were all she knew and loved. Now she was trapped for almost nine months with no one she even knew. She got was considered kindergarten education from her parents and servants so she never attended Once Upon Elementary like the others around her did.

They all treated her like gold if only for her one day having the ability to behead them if she went down a similar route of the Queen of Hearts. She wasn't foreign to this kind of treatment as everyone, including her animal friends, loved her and treated with the highest praise. The fact that all this praise was coming from strangers is what threw her into confusion. The only one she sort of knew there was Daring Charming, and that was mostly because her parents and his parents believed they should become friends before their eventual destiny of being wed. She sat next to her almost fiancé at the lunch table, but the blonde boy was busy chatting with his friends. Across from her sat a somewhat quiet Briar Beauty. She had luxurious brunette hair and wore everything pink and roses.

BANG!

Apple turned her head with the rest of her to where the noise came from and found Raven Queen, the one who is to one day poison her rot an apple before her eyes. She couldn't help but gasp in shock from the sudden wave of anger to strike the malicious girl. After she cleaned up her tray of food every seemed to turn away and return to what they were doing except for Madeline Hatter. She confidently stood up and quickly toed over to the one day evil queen.

"Madeline is surely mad, but I don't know what else to expect from her," Briar suddenly spoke to Apple shocking her slightly.

"Oh-oh… I feel a bit bad for Raven, I mean sure she's going to poison me an all, but things will turn out fine in the end," Apple replied as she looked over at Madeline pouring tea onto the ground.

"Yeah, but she's evil…" Briar whispered and she leaned closer towards Apple "You don't see me getting cozy with Malefi-fi-cent's daughter do you?"

"I guess not, but I do see you beings friends with me!" Apple smiled at the fellow princess in front of her.

"You want to be friends with me? Even though I'm going to have to sleep for one-hundred years by the time I'm sixteen?" Briar looked at Apple with a look of concern and slight application.

"That gives me ten years, ten years of friendship," Apple replied with a smile as she looked over at Raven and Madeline again to see the two girls chatting.

"Would you stop looking at them? They're none of your business are they?" Briar snapped at Apple to get her to look at her. "So what's your castle like?"

"You mean my home?" Apple asked before going onto explaining the little details of her home life. She had her family that praised, the animals that played with her just with the command of a song, the servants that were always caring for her, and everything more. She also had her destiny with Daring and her dream to be queen. She explained it all.

"I just get to sleep and find my prince when I wake up. Sure I have a happily ever after, but I don't have the animal thing but it sounds so awesome!" Briar exclaimed.

"It's pretty nice," Apple giggled joyfully.

"Say? Do you want to play with my friends Blondie and Ashylnn?" Briar asked as the class all got up to go out to recess.

"Um sure!" she smiled at her newfound friend.

Apple White was slowly becoming the popular and well-loved girl she was destined to be. Destiny, was this it though? It had to be. Apple was meant to be loved like this. It just had to take some getting used to. That's exactly it! Getting used to… She knew she could succeed in that, but it wasn't to be the main part of her concerns. She just felt the need to keep her new gal-pals; Briar, Blondie, and Ashlynn.

Blondie was not too this nor too that, she was just right for Apple's tastes. Ashlynn came off as wholesome, probably from the lack of servants in her castle. Briar though was her first friend away from home. Even though the friendship is to be limited to ten years she knew that this friendship would be forever cherished. She would see it as her best friend mostly because she made it on her own. No preconceived destiny could plan that and she knew it. Briar Beauty was to be her best friend for ten years if not forever.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you also check out Raven and Madi if you haven't and review! :D_


End file.
